Jeremy Belpois
|Alias = Einstein, Jérémie Belpois (in french) |loyal = Lyoko-Warriors |Gender = Male |Age = 13 years old |Haircolor = Blonde |Eyecolor = Blue |Skincolor = Pale |Avatar = Like the real world |Weapon = None |Powers = Unknown |Vehicle = None |Transportation = None }} Jeremy Belpois (in french Jérémie Belpois, pronounced as "Jerr-mee Bell-Pwah") is one of the main protagonists of Code Lyoko, and a Lyoko-Warrior. Jeremie is 12 years old at the start of the series, but with the intellectual and scientific, gifted and talented mind of someone far beyond his years. He acts as the guide in , since he is able to run the that no one else can (besides Aelita). It is also Jeremie's discovery of the Supercomputer that commences the group's quest to materialize Aelita into the real world, which is revealed in . He's noble, but sometimes has a short temper. He is also the most vulnerable to being possessed by X.A.N.A., the reason for his susceptibility is unknown, but it is believed that his lack of experience in fighting X.A.N.A's monsters on Lyoko may contribute to this. Since the episode "Franz Hopper", he's 13 years old. Jeremie is a big student admired by his professors, and he's the brain of the group of Lyoko-Warriors (even many times is called "Einstein", especially by Odd) and a big expert in computers. His father, Michael Belpois, tries to convince it to go to a school of gifteds, but is very understanding with the decisions of his son as it shows in "Distant Memory". He's in love of Aelita, he loves her company and always goes with her more than with the rest. Jeremie operates at the factory helping his friends in their missions. In all the first season he worked in the materialization of Aelita. Later, he develops diverse items to help, like the vehicles, and looks for the antivirus perfect for Aelita. Although it has not showed to the public his appearance, Jeremie was virtualized in Lyoko thrice (one in the season 5 of fans) and has scanned four times, for the moment. In "Alone in Lyoko" is virtualized by X.A.N.A. for the first time in Xanadu, the new Replika in the season 5, but his appearance is seemed as in Earth. He also returns to Lyoko in Routine and is stuck in Lyoko once again and Franz Hopper along with the others have to save him yet again. Garage Kids In this alternate continuity, Jeremie still acts as the group operator. Personality Here, Jeremie is a tad quirkier, going off on tangents about his work and openly expressing his passion for technology like a mad scientist. It is also implied that he does not take too kindly to having his equipment messed with, as Ulrich feared what might happen if he damaged Jeremie's robot parts. He's also not above putting bets about Ulrich and Yumi's relationship, albeit he only bet five euros, and was called a cheapskate by Milly and Tamiya. As he does not possess an infatuation with Aelita in this continuity (Owing to her lack of presence), Jeremie is more straight forward when dealing with the virtual world of Xanadu, knowing fully well that the circumstances and consequences of its creation are catastrophic. It is notably when dealing with Xanadu that his traits of becoming overbearing start to manifest, due to his single-minded determination, which tends to warp the more genial parts of his personality, but also cause him to adopt more leader-like traits. Abilities As Jeremie is still the group operator, he has not displayed any combat skills, and in fact still has none. His skills remain more on the technical side of things, being capable of building working robots and understanding the calculations regarding Xanadu's effects on the real world, as well as operating the supercomputer in general. Biography Jeremie has been a student at Kadic for around a year, having become part of a group of students squaring away in an old underpass near the school for film watching, and having some history with Herb Pichon, a student from one of Kadic's rival schools; Asimov Institution. Four months into the next school year, Jeremie took up Sebastian Toup's offer to "Rent Out" a spare room in the underpass, planning to use it as an additional storage space for his robots. However, a series of strange events, along with personal curiosity, caused Jeremie and Ulrich Stern to stumble upon a strange black phantom that briefly possessed a robotic arm Jeremie had been working on and tried to kill the two. Their attempts to alert the authorities however, failed, owing to the impossible nature of the event, along with the capture of Peter Duncan. Eventually, researching conspiracy sites gave Jeremie the idea to look into the abandoned factory. During this time, Yumi Ishiyama caught up to the two boys, and upon learning of the further near-occult activity, joined them in their trek. Discovering that the Factory had been broken into, the three children discovered a massive complex hiding an immense supercomputer holding an equally immense virtual world. Learning about the basic mechanisms of the virtual world and the threat that the virus within posed, Jeremie virtualized Ulrich and Yumi into Xanadu, where the two managed to destroy the creatures causing the attack, whereupon they had possessed Milly's Teddy Bear. Jeremie would stay behind to further learn about the supercomputer, and confirmed the grave nature of the threat that they faced. The supercomputer had mysteriously become active for at least two weeks prior, and Jeremie was not able to locate the source of the Specters and delete them, at best only managing to upload a tracking program to keep watch for them. The three made a pact to secretly deal with the threat afterwards, keeping pace with the virus for a month's time. Gallery JeremyLyoko.jpg|Jeremy in Lyoko. Jeremy_with_his_father.jpg|Jeremy with his father. Episode117.jpg|Jeremy in a scanner. Episode123.jpg|The Lyoko-Warriors and Sissi's lifeless body. Episode97.jpg|Jeremy and Aelita talking. ca:Jeremie Belpois es:Jeremie Belpois fr:Jérémie Belpois it:Jeremie Belpois pt:Jeremie Belpois Category:Canon Characters Category:Characters Category:Code Lyoko Category:Male Characters Category:Lyoko Warriors Category:Kadic Academy Students Category:Heroes